Settling the dust
by lovetoreadeverything
Summary: Ron goes too far in his petty anger and jealousy. Harry wont stand for it any longer. A short piece that came to me. Maybe I will expound upon it, maybe not. Please read and review!


Harry returned to Grimmauld Place after a long hard day at work. Tossing his briefcase next to the coat stand, he followed the entry hall to the kitchen and set about making a pot of tea while reflecting on his week.

Harry had been promoted to a Team Leader after two years as a field Auror. He was excited to have the opportunity but the last few months had been particularly trying. He had been put in charge of a group of fifteen Aurors. One of his charges was his roommate and best friend, Ron Weasley. At first things were smooth enough but after about a month Harry started to notice that Ron was taking liberties a bit too often and falling short on his responsibilities around the office. It started with him leaving early without clearing it with Harry. Then Ron began taking extended lunches with no regard for his fellow Aurors who had to wait for him to return so they could take their lunch break. For the last two weeks Ron had made excuse after excuse as to why he had not completed any of his reports. On Monday Harry had confronted Ron about his indiscretions and the meeting was nothing short of explosive.

Ron flew off the handle, blaming Harry for his issues not only at work but with Hermione as well. Ron stormed out of Harry's office and walked straight to administration and filed a request to be moved to a different squad. Harry thought this was rather ideal outcome and after a quick meeting with his superior, signed off on the transfer paperwork as soon as it flew into his office the next day.

Harry really didn't want to fight with Ron. He admired Rons stratigy senses and thought him a really good Auror in the field. Harry enjoyed the last few years working side by side with his best mate but Harry did not enjoy being in a leadership position over Ron. Ron had always felt he lived in Harry's shadow and Harry was always conscious of it. Harry felt he and Ron's relationship would be better off if they did not working together directly. So he did not fight Ron's request and even spun it to be a positive move in Ron's favor when reviewing the request with his superiors. Ron wouldn't find this out until Wednesday afternoon but Harry had recommended his best mate for a position with one of the tactical squads in the department. Who happily approved a transfer to the tactical squad. Harry had smiled to himself. Yes, the situation worked out rather swimmingly. Hermione will be proud of my quick cleverness, he thought to himself. They often laughed at his professional awkwardness. He had so much to learn about office politics.

When Harry came home Tuesday evening, Ron had his belongings packed and stacked in the hallway. It wasn't the first time Ron packed his stuff after an argument with either Harry or Hermione and moved in with a family member for a few days until he cooled off so Harry had not thought much of it. Ron had been in the middle of a rather nasty argument with Hermione about her refusal to leave Grimmauld Place with him. Harry did his best to stay out of their relationship issues. Hermione handled herself well enough most of the time. Ron's temper and inferiority complex resulted in almost daily rows between the couple. The things he said to her sometimes were deplorable. Harry had wandered time and again why she kept forgiving Ron. Harry cared deeply for Hermione. Watching her the last two years be mistreated by Ron really tore at his heart. He loved both of his friends but sometimes he didn't know this person Ron had become.

That night Ron became enraged and said something Harry could not ignore and things spiraled out of control. Ron and Hermione were in her bedroom arguing and Harry was in the Library a few doors down the hall. He could hear them clearly. Ron had just been reduced to a sputtering flobberworm as Hermione's quick tongue and logic cut him to the quick on a ridiculous accusation that Harry did not want Ron to be sucessful. Then he heard Hermione make an oomph sound and Ron screaming, "You're just his little tart aren't you? Always doting over his career and spending late nights in the library together! You're sleeping with him aren't you! Aren't you!" Harry was at the bedroom door before Ron could finish his ignorant statement. Hermione had been backed against the wall and Ron was screaming inches from her face. Her head was bowed and she was sobbing.

Harry lost it. Before he realized what he was doing Ron was half falling half staggering towards the edge of the bed. Harry had shoved Ron by his head away from Hermione. She wailed and begged Harry to stop but he was too far-gone. "Enough Ron, you go too far. How dare you accuse Hermione of such a thing! She has been nothing short of loyal to you. She is supposed to be your friend. Friends do not go around making hurtful accusations and screaming at one another!" Harry was panting. He knew he was yelling but he couldn't stop himself. He had held his tongue for too long. Now the gates were open and he was not going to staunch the flow. "I will not have you speak to her that way in my house! I think you should go now."

Ron's face and neck were bright red as he looked at Harry as he leaned heavily on the bed post. He shook with rage. Ron knew he was no match for Harry in strength nor magical power. Ron's lips were pulled back in a snarling grimace as he spoke, "You have to have everything your way don't you Saint Potter! You sabotage my job and turn everyone against me in the office. Now you turn my girlfriend against me! Scratch that, she is no girlfriend of mine. I don't date tramps!" Before Ron could wipe the spit from his chin as he spat the slur at Hermione, Harry grabbed the front of Ron's shirt.

Lifting Ron a foot off the ground by his fisted shirt, Harry's fist slammed into Ron's jaw with cracking force. Again Hermione screamed but Harry had landed his intended one and only punch and was now releasing Ron back to the floor and drawing his wand. Ron's shoulders hit the floor with a thud. Harry turned to Hermione and pulled her to his chest with one arm. Rubbing her back and making comforting sounds with one hand, Harry flicked his other wrist and cast few wordless spells at Ron.

**Ron did not know what hit him until he landed on his shoulder and the pain cleared his vision enough to make out a slanted Harry, holding Hermione closely to his body. Bile pushed against Ron's throat. No Christmas holiday had ever made Ron see green and red so passionately as he did at this moment. As he tried to put his arms under his body and stand up his whole body froze. Petrificus Totalus! That sun of a bitch cast a spell on me! Unable to release his sudden fury his eyes burned. As he floated across the room towards a now flaming floo he helplessly watches Hermione look at his stupid, grimacing, frozen face and tuck her face into Harry's chest and clutched at his shirt sobbing soundlessly. How he hated Harry Potter at the moment. Never had Ron felt such rage, pain, and humiliation. **


End file.
